


SunKyu

by niwa_junsu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwa_junsu/pseuds/niwa_junsu
Summary: Just Sunwoo and Changmin
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 16





	SunKyu

**Author's Note:**

> It's so random. I'm sorry it's bad. I just written anything come to mind while waiting for traffic light to turn green LOL

Sunwoo always view Changmin as someone who are bright. Cheerful. Full of colors. Beautiful. Just like a bright sky with warm sun shining over the earth. Changmin is beautiful and warm like that. 

Changmin's body is tiny compared to his, but he is not fragile, not weak. Sunwoo knew that. Been at the receiving end of Changmin's fist one time when they fighting. It's hurt. A lot. Sunwoo deserve it tho. 

Changmin smile almost at everyone, even if he is in a sour mood. Everyone can get Changmin's smile. Except one. Changmin's ex. A trash, Changmin said. And a trash indeed. Changmin only ever date one person, and the wrong one. Changmin's ex have a decent man's look, with sweet smile and kind-looking face, but who knows that behind that face hide a liar, a playboy, a fucker, a cheater. Changmin forgives anything and anyone but not cheater. 

Changmin's little hand always fit perfectly inside his larger one. Fingers interlocked, filling each other's cavities snugly. He likes the softness of Changmin's palm against his. Changmin's little one always feel colder than his and that's okay because he will warm it up for Changmin. 

Changmin's lips is soft. Tender. Captivating. Intoxicating. Sunwoo feel that when he kiss Changmin for the first time. So did the second time and many times after that. It still give a shivery sensation on the back of his neck everytime he kiss Changmin. He is weak. 

Changmin's heart is even more beautiful. Strong. Yet soft at the same time. Changmin's heart isn't one without scars. God know how many times that beautiful heart get hurts. Betrayed. Wounded. Changmin has had experience all of that. Sunwoo can undo that, but he will try not to add another. 

Sunwoo won't make a promise, but he will try his best to protect his Changmin. His sunshine. Because Changmin is that precious to him. The owner of his heart. .

Changmin view Sunwoo as the calm, warm and captivating existence in his life. Just like the red, or orange, or yellow of sunrise and sunset. The existence of him give Changmin warm. Protection. Calmness. Love. 

Changmin won't make a promise, but he will love Sunwoo for as long as universe let him. Because Sunwoo is that precious to him.


End file.
